


吃醋&表白的豪华🚄🚀✈️

by zwkp



Category: singto&krist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwkp/pseuds/zwkp





	吃醋&表白的豪华🚄🚀✈️

Krist被放倒在床上的时候已经悠悠醒来，身上捆绑的绳子已经被解开，动了动手想摘下脸上眼罩才发现被铐了起来，krist不知道是谁把他绑过去的，也不知道对方出于什么目的把他绑过来，他只知道他不能坐以待毙，必须得想办法逃离。krist不断的扯着被铐起来的手，妄图想挣扎开，直到他不断挣圠的手被人抓住，那触感让他太熟悉了。krist安静下来，试探性的喊了下对方。“singto？是你吗？”虽然对方没有回答，但他就是知道对方是谁。一下子心中没了恐惧，剩下的都是愤怒。“singto，你有病，你干什么啊？你快点把我放开。”

“我有病？”singto的手在Krist的脸上贪恋地抚摸着，感受着那光滑的触感。singto摘下krist的眼罩，带着笑容看着他，眼神中少了平日里的亲昵，多了一种邪肆的霸占。“如果我有病，那么都是你害我犯病的。谁让你接受别人的告白的？”singto只要一想到krist接受了别人的告白，他就气的要发狂，自己守了这么久，护了这么久的人怎么可以和别人在一起，不可以，绝对不可以？

“接受别人？mook吗？明明是你……嗯……”krist还没说完的话直接被singto狂风暴雨般的亲吻给堵住。Singto不想听到这张诱人的嘴里说出别人的名字，直接堵住了Krist的薄唇，虎口间掐住Krist的两腮，强行将舌头探了进去，singto暴躁而贪婪地在Krist的口腔里肆虐着，捕捉着Krist逃窜的舌头，又咬又舔又吸的。侵占着krist的口腔，这不是他们第一次亲吻，他们借着拍戏的名义已经吻过多次，但是这次的亲吻明显跟以往是不一样的。krist喉咙里发出朦胧的阻止声，但是很快又被singto吸吮声吞咽掉，Singto唇离开Krist的唇，轻轻的啄吻了一下krist红润的嘴唇，就是这张脸，就是这个人，迷住了他的眼，勾掉了他的魂，让他的想法总是跟着这个人在转。“kit…其实你早就知道我喜欢你是不是？你也是喜欢我的对不对？”

“singto我没有……”我没有接受别人，我喜欢的是你。只是singto没有给他说完的机会，再次堵上了他的嘴。你没有，你没有什么？没有喜欢我？那我就把你关在这，直到你喜欢上我，我不会让你成为别人的。你只能是我的。singto身体再次下压，将同等身高的krist包得严严实实，唇齿间涌动着，一遍又一遍的啃咬着对方的唇舌，直把krist吻的气喘吁吁才松开柔软的嘴唇，舔了舔krist唇上的小血珠，趁着krist被吻的神志不清时，撩起krist的上衣，埋头含住了粉嫩的乳尖。  
耐心地用舌尖爱抚着口中的果实，很快，在Krist的喘息声中他感觉到自己下腹更加炙热。Singto一边亲吻着krist的乳首，手掌一边抚摸着krist敏感的腰部，一边解开他的腰带。

Krist在singto身下挣扎不停，想要阻止眼前人的动作，krist知道自己喜欢这个人，也知道接下来会发生什么，他不是不愿意，他只是不想他们的第一次是在有误会的情况下发生的。“singto，不行，你冷静点，停下来，我们聊聊”

singto双手用力一撕便把krist身上的T恤直接撕破，团成团塞到krist嘴里堵住了krist的所有话语。他不想再听到krist嘴里说出不行不可以之类的话语，他也不能冷静了。自己守了这么久的人凭什么要给别人。凭什么？只有把他变成自己的，他才不会离开自己。Singto将krist身上碍事的裤子连同内裤一同拉到脚踝，全身再无其他掩饰。温热的指尖抚过krist的肌肤，singto脸贴着krist的脖颈，呼出的热气全部喷在krist赤裸敏感的肌肤上，粗粝的手指捏住一颗乳头，碾压揉搓着，“Kit，你好性感，性感到让我把持不住，只想这样把你扒光，在你身上布满属于我的印记。kit，别怕，我不会伤害你的。我会让你舒服的”  
singto以嘴代手将那颗被玩弄许久的乳头再次含进嘴里。连带着暗色的乳晕和周围的肉皮都含了进去，灵活的舌头顶弄着乳尖上细小的乳孔，先是用唇吸啜着，渐渐的换成牙齿轻咬乳头的边缘，下牙齿轻咬住乳头不断的厮磨，再用嘴唇嘬住狠狠的吸吮。红艳艳的乳头上沾满睡液，泛着淫靡的水光。

krist从来不知道自己的乳头是这么敏感，只是被亲吻抚摸就这么有感觉，敏感的乳头被对方的嘴啃咬着，他感觉到浑身战栗，连脚尖都发麻。那种陌生的舒麻感觉从那凸起处向四周蔓延。让他有些扛不住想要逃离，不断的在singto身上扭动着身体想逃离这种陌生的感觉。却不知道自己这样只会惹得对方更加疯狂。singto黑乎乎的脑袋顺着krist白晳的肌肤往下移，舔咬着他敏感的腰腹，舌尖小巧的肚脐上转着圈舔弄，之后便来到结实的腹部，在他身上留下密密麻麻的痕迹

 

Krist的私处毛发浓密且弯曲黑亮，阴茎被刺激的半脖起状态。男性特有的气味扑面而来，singto闭着眼睛含住肉棒的顶部，用舌尖对着马眼绕着圈的舔弄着。透明的液体从马眼处流了出来，沾湿了Singto的手指，singto一边用嘴舔弄着krist阳茎，一边用手大力揉捏着雪白的臀肉，像揉面团一样，很快Krist白花花的臀部上满满的都是红红的指痕，有种凌辱的美感。被沾湿的手指一直在穴口边缘按压着，直到穴口逐渐柔软湿滑起来后，singto才伸入一指在穴内探索着，指甲搔刮敏感的肉壁，一点一点挖掘穴内的敏感处。当手指在滑嫩的肉壁上摸到一块微凸的地带时，Singto知道自己找到了，手指就着对方的敏感点用力按下。

singto在自己身上的舔吻，舌尖带着湿意，有种凉嗖嗖的感觉让krist身体发颤的同时也被后穴传来的陌生酥麻快感刺激的拱起了腰身，把自己的前身更加往singto嘴里送去。身体随着喘息上下起伏，被堵住的嘴无法发出声音，只能从鼻子里却泄出了绵长而甜腻呻吟。

“kit，是不是很舒服？”singto舔了舔对方的马眼，又是刺激到对方一个颤栗，抬头看着对方笑问道，惹来了krist的白眼，krist的眼角湿润而绯红，他泛着水光的大眼瞪着人毫无摄力，有的只是一股另类风情。“啊，我忘了你回答不了我。”singto伸手扯下krist嘴里的布团，刚扯下就迎来对方的漫骂。“咳…咳…singto，我警告你快点放开我，我告诉你，你这是强暴。”

“强暴？我让你知道这是强暴还是和奸！”singto再次以唇堵住krist所有的声音，抬高了krist的下半身，在腰身处垫上了一个枕头，单手拢住手指紧攒着对方的阳茎快速上下搓揉著，包皮被撸到下面时露出肉粉色的圆润顶端，singto的手指不时的在顶端周围徘徊，还时不时的用微硬的指甲搔刮着细小的孔眼，刺激着周围的神经。另一只手在对方穴内不停的刮弄着敏感的穴肉，直至能容纳三指进出。随著手指的不断深入，绵软的肉壁渐渐向两边分开，Singto将手指顶进最深处按压着肉穴内的敏感点，几个来回后穴肉变得越来越湿软，Singto逐渐加快了手指抽插的速度，配合着前端撸动的速度一起动作着。

Krist被涌涌不断的快感刺激的不由自主的缩著后穴紧吸著Singto的手指，甚至连呼吸也变得急促，前后的双重快感让他有些招架不住，不断的晃动着身体，扭动着腰身。脊背抽搐着，从鼻间发出了闷哼的呻吟，身前的阳茎快速的抖动着。接着两眼一睁，腰身向前一拱，屁股夹的紧紧的，精液一抽一抽的射了出来。射精之后瘫软在床上的krist任由着身上的人不断的亲吻啃咬着自己。

Singto用胳膊支撑多半个身体，迷恋地看着他身下那高潮过后的的krist，脸色潮红，就连身体都微微发红，全身上下都是自己留下的痕迹，“kit，你射精的样子真性感，性感到让我想玩坏你。”

Singto灼热的呼吸喷到自己脸上，两人几乎就是脸贴着脸，Singto那如刀刻般的俊美Krist眼中。漆黑的眉，笑弯的眼，挺直的鼻，微张湿润的唇，六年过去了，经过时间的磨练与洗礼，Singto身上更是平添了几分成熟男人的沈稳气息，比六年前更让krist心动。

“P'sing，我的手好疼，解开我的手，我们谈谈。”Singto看到krist被勒出红痕的手，心里有点气自己怎么不用布条包着锁铐再把他铐了起来。毕竟自己承诺过不会伤害他的，结果自己还是伤害了。但是他不后悔这么做，Singto解开手铐后心疼的握住krist的双手一下下的吻着伤痕，呢喃细语的道着歉。“Kit，对不起，我不是故意的，我只是被醋意冲昏了头，我只是害怕你喜欢上别人，对不起。”

“P'sing，你误会了，我没有喜欢别人。”

“不是误会，我昨天听到了mook对你的告白，你也接受了！”

“昨天？我听到你说喜欢别人，才气的说要接受mook的，但是她只是游戏输了才告白的，她不是喜欢我。这些年我身边有过谁？我一直纵容着别人开我们的玩笑，难道你不知道我喜欢谁吗？”

“我没有喜欢别人，我喜欢的是你，可是你之前是直男来的，我一直不敢表白，也不敢想你会喜欢我。所以才想刺激你说我喜欢别人的。”

Krist非常无语的瞪着singto，如果不是喜欢，自己会单身这么多年，如果不是喜欢，自己会让他这么对自己？如果不是喜欢，自己早就打死这个侵犯自己的人了。singto不敢相信krist也是喜欢自己的，他一直以为krist只是喜欢哥哥般的喜欢自己，所以这些年来自己一直以哥哥的身份守在他身边，害怕他被别人抢走，如果不是昨天的误会，他想他还没有勇气去做这些事。但是现在他知道对方也是喜欢自己的。singto低下头吮住krist的唇，并不急于深入，只是用柔软的唇瓣浅尝辄止的轻蹭着。“kit，我喜欢你，好喜欢你，喜欢到不能自止，你感受到了吗？我想要你，想得到你，想狠狠的占有你”

Singto挺了挺腰身磨擦着krist的臀部，让对方感受他的坚挺。到了这个地步，krist也知道他阻止不了，他也不想阻止，但是一想的自己刚刚的遭遇就又羞又恼。想着想着气不过给了对方一脚。

Singto顺势抓着krist白嫩的脚，捧在怀里开始暧昧的揉捏起来，挑了挑眉，伸出舌头色情的朝krist舔舔嘴角，张嘴就把krist圆润白嫩的脚趾含在嘴里吸吮起来。手掌顺着krist笔直的小腿肚  
往上抚摸，五指张开揉搓着大腿內侧的软肉。

“啊！P…．P，不要舔这。”

“好，不舔这，我们换个地方。”singto果然放开了krist的脚，抬起krist双腿架在自己双肩上，埋头在两腿间，清楚地看见股间刚被手指疼爱过的粉穴一张一合的收缩着，隐约能看见里面的鲜嫩的媚肉，穴口的肉褶密实整齐的排列着，勾的人有想舔咬的冲动，singto伸出舌头从阴囊开始往下舔，舌尖在肉穴处滑圈，然后用舌尖顶开软滑的褶皱往里深入，已经被打开的肉穴很快就适应了舌头的舔舐，穴肉被舔吻的越来越湿润，舌头所到之处蠕动收缩，分泌着湿粘的液体和唾液把会阴处及穴口都沾染的湿漉漉的泛着水光。

“啊～”krist被惊的叫了一声，他没想到singto会亲吻他那个地方，那么骄傲的人是得有多喜欢自己才能做出这样的事。受到刺激的后穴猛然缩紧夹住了Singto的舌头。krist觉得Singto的舌头如同一条滑溜溜的小蛇般在自己的屁股里面钻来钻去，穴壁被摩擦的骚痒难忍，想缩紧後穴可是被Singto抓着屁股根本就合不上，后方被舔弄得快感让krist呻吟声逐渐高亢起来，想咬住嘴唇阻挡呻吟声的发出，但是遮挡呻吟的作用收效甚微。快感一波强过一波，爽的krist双手无意识的扯弄着身下的床单，失声呻吟。

“嗯～嗯哈…P…啊…”

Singto被耳边不断的呻吟声刺激到几乎快要爆炸，对着穴口处用力一嗫，唇间牵起条又长又黏的银丝。singto讨好的亲吻回到krist的耳朵上，亲他的耳朵下方的那块敏感，同时拉过krist的手握住自己的坚挺。声音充满了情欲的沙哑“kit，感受到它了吗？看看它是多想要你！kit，给我…”

Krist低头看着对方的阳茎，硕大的龟头，狰疗的青筋，粗壮的柱身还沾着亮晶晶的淫液，Krist有点吓到了，这么大的肉棒真的能进入自己的身体吗？会不会把自己给撕破。singto疼他，他知道，只要自己不点头，对方就不会继续，突然间，他有点退缩了，但是当他看着singto忍耐情欲的模样，一颗颗汗水直直的滴落在自己脸上，最终还是伸出手拉下他的脸，轻轻的亲吻他的嘴角，无声的纵容着。

Singto欣喜若狂，将滚烫硬挺的阳茎抵住了穴口缓缓进入，虽然之前已经被手指和舌头扩张过，那粗上许多的阳茎进入了一半还是被卡住了。紧窄的後穴将阳茎箍的死紧，krist毕竟是第一次，这么粗壮的阳茎进入后穴着实有些痛楚，krist紧咬着下唇忍耐着疼痛。Singto停下进入的动作，轻柔的吻着眼前的人，一手撸着krist的阴茎，一手去捏胸前赤裸的乳头。

“嗯…”在singto的安抚下，疼痛渐渐的减少，取而代之的是空前的瘙痒，singto终于在憋的出了一脑袋的汗时得到了再继续的允许。

“P…可…可以了。”直到阳茎全部插入停在krist身体的深处。阳茎被那紧致的内穴包裹下的感觉让他癫狂。在穴内的阳茎能够清楚的感受到穴肉的湿暖和穴壁的绵软，一下下被肉洞紧绞住的强烈快感让Singto险些控制不住自己，大口喘息着来平复内心的悸动。进入的速度并没有多快，但阳茎缓缓摩擦着穴壁的酥麻感觉却让Singto从尾椎骨爽至全身。这个人，他爱了六年的人，现在，终于是他的了。从身到心，全都是他的了。他想在这个人身上驰骋，弄坏他，在他身上洒满自己的精液。Krist尽量放松身体配合着singto，随着阳茎缓缓进入，后穴被一点点的撑开，身体也被逐渐填满。等到Singto的那根东西完全插入时，krist还是有些无法适应它的粗长和火热，身体被撑开到了极致，敏感的肉壁也被烫的发疼，可两人毫无缝隙的紧密结合，被对方深深占有的感觉却也让krist感到无比满足。

“啊……哈……嗯～啊……”Krist呻吟声妩媚撩人，初进入时那股猛劲过后，singto再也控制不住，开始挪动身体深入浅出的抽插着，扣住对方的腰，插入，抽出，再插入，再抽出，动作加快，快速的插抽动作刺激的krist的声音喘息更加激烈。

“啊～啊～P，慢…啊…P…慢点！”好深好快！这是krist仅有的感觉，好像进入到他的五脏六腑一样，心跳快的他控制不了。火热，燃烧，带些疼痛，给他最致命的感官刺激。身体不是自己的，他控制不了，已经被对方完全操控，只能随着对方的撞击发出各种声音，他都不知道自己还有这种甜腻诱人声音。

 

　“P，P'sing……”krist大张着两腿架在singto肩上，上半身平躺在床上，眼神迷离，脸颊通红，赤裸着的白皙身体都被情欲染上了一层淡淡的粉红色。直挺挺的茎身随着身体的摇晃而一抖一抖的。后穴更是如一张贪婪的小嘴般不知赝足的吞吐吮吸着singto的阳茎。Singto看似毫无章法，时快时慢的抽插着，但每一次进入都往穴内里最致命的那一处猛顶碾压，弄得krist整个人都控制不住的颤抖著，后穴也是收缩的越来越快，原本轻喘的呻吟也变成了高亢的尖叫声。Krist扭动着腰，耳边都是singto腻人的情话，宝贝，宝宝，我的kit，我们公开吧，我们在一起一辈子，你不知道我有多爱你，你不知道我有多渴望你，我会一直对你好，只对你好，一直这样宠爱你。Krist脸红耳热，羞涩，还有快感的刺激，那股燥热被彻底点燃。床榻间的甜蜜语太过迷人，迷得他没了魂，摊软的就跟水一样。Krist张嘴就是各种情欲的呻吟声，只能大口喘息，扭腰迎合对方的动作，双腿下滑圈紧对方的腰，回应对方每一下撞击，用singto最爱听的声音，忽高忽低的发出各种甜蜜婉转的迷人发狂的呻吟声。

Singto越操越猛，紫红色的狰狞巨物疯狂的进出著，向里深顶时恨不得能捅穿krist的身体，向外抽出时又因速度太快而翻带出里面粉红色的穴肉，但往往还未退至穴口时就又狠狠的顶了进去。在一番狂风暴雨般的操弄下，快感接连不断的席卷过身体的每一处，爽的krist连脚尖都蜷了起来。就在这时Singto突然退了出来，而且还是在抽插的最快的时候整根肉棒瞬间就抽离的后穴。

“P……P'sing……进来……”紧密的快感突然间中断，krist难受的泛着水光的大眼即不解又渴望的看着singto。

“kit，说点好听的，我就给你。”Singto邪笑一下，阳茎稍微向前顶了下，在穴口刚刚含住顶端时却又退了出来，一直这样反复的逗弄着krist。

“P…进来……kit想要你……”Krist本就通红的脸蛋因为这羞人的孟浪话语一下子红到了耳朵根处。

 

“不算，kit，你知道我想听什么的。”Singto不满的哼了句，阳茎又去顶弄krist的后穴，但每次都是刚进去一点就立刻抽出来，不然就是在穴口处磨蹭着不进去，krist被折腾的越来越难受，不由自主的扭着屁股想去吸Singto的阳茎却怎么也吸不住，而Singto还是不紧不慢的逗弄着。

 

“P，进来，我只要你进来，我喜欢你，喜欢你这样操我……””krist实在是被磨的难受了，沙哑的嗓音还带了些软软的哀求说着singto想要听的话语。

“P也喜欢你，只喜欢你。”singto听到了想听的话话这才奖励似的慢慢的顶进。

　“P…快…啊…快一点……”Krist撅起屁股去迎合singto的动作，阳茎的进入舒缓了穴内的骚痒感，可进入的缓慢比不过刚才的爽快，krist就又忍不住扭着腰身催促着。  
　　  
Singto两手抓住krist的双腿向上一提，臀部被悬半空中，阳茎瞬间进去的更深，阳茎继续深入浅出的操弄起来，进出后穴的速度也是渐渐的由慢变快，腰身如上了马达般快插动起来。krist被Singto顶的整个身体都哆嗦了一下，紧窄的後穴深处被硕大的阳茎撞的又痛又麻。

“P…慢…慢一点…嗯～哈…身体要被…啊…被捅坏了…P…啊～哈～”

“啊…P，求…啊…求求你！…啊～哈…更…啊～哈…更快了…啊…受不了…P…”

耳边一声高过一声的呻吟声竟是如此动听，Krist的求饶话语非但没让singto的动作慢下来，反而惹的他更加疯狂，高举着krist的双腿吊在半空中，阳茎直冲冲的顶进抽出，紧窒的窄穴，如丝绸般柔软滑腻的肉壁，阳茎狠狠的顶撞着后穴，恨不得连两个囊球也一同顶进去，krist的两瓣屁股都被Singto的胯骨撞的通红。

“P…要…要坏了…啊……”krist在Singto的操弄下，后穴被阳茎撞的酸疼，感觉自己都要被捅穿了，可那硕大的顶端却还是拼了命往深处捅去。密密麻麻的快感让krist控制不住的发抖，他的身体痉挛般的收紧，那本就紧致火热的肉穴内更是颤抖着将singto的阳茎紧紧吸住，Krist如如同被卷入汹涌的漩涡，这溺水般的快感让krist的神智完全迷失在singto狂风骤雨般的操干中，起先的哭喊和哀求渐渐变成一声声的呻吟尖叫。

“就是要弄坏你，捅坏你。”krist的声音听上去虽然无序而混乱，但在singto耳中却又有着一种更为放荡淫乱的诱惑，Singto觉得自己怎么占有都觉得不够，总感觉不够，再多的占有都不够，再快些，逼疯他，弄坏他，让他全身布满痕迹，所以他怎么会理会krist的要求。而且krist越是哭泣哀求，Singto越像只残噬猎物的野兽一样，恨不得能将身下的krist吞吃下腹。

“P…P'sing，我…啊…我忍不住了…啊啊……要射…啊～哈…射了……”krist全身发麻，眼前一片发黑，不断颤抖的身体在一阵尖叫声被Singto给操射，由于双腿被Singto提起，阳茎直冲著自己的脑袋，喷射出来的精液溅到了脸上，让krist的样子看起来既狼狈又淫荡。

高潮后的后穴快速收缩挤压着在穴内的阳茎，singto差点也被这射精而紧缩的内壁缠得出了精，Singto大脑只有一片昏沉留下欲望的沉浮。

“kit，你好紧，好爽…”singto抱住krist狠狠的往深处冲撞数下，嘴也在krist的身体各处啃咬开来。终于在肠壁的一个收缩下精关失守将大量滚烫的白浊射进了肠道深处，接连喷射了十几股才停止了发泄。滚烫的液体打在肠壁深处，krist刚射过精的敏感身子又是一阵颤栗，无意识的细声嘤咛着。

射精后还没完全软下来的阳茎又往后穴深处了顶了下，而灌满了精液的后穴因这一下顶入发出了黏腻的噗嗤一声，大量的白浊随着动作流了出来，滴落在大腿间处和床上，在昏暗的房间显得尤为显眼。krist刚刚退去欲潮的脸蛋又瞬间红了个通透。

“kit，我还想要，再一次好不好……”Singto温柔的轻哄一句，调整好了姿势又开始在krist体内动作起来。


End file.
